Rindu
by Vira D Ace
Summary: "Apa menangis karena rindu itu ... hal yang wajar?" / Izumi Kyouka terbangun pada pukul setengah 2 pagi, dan ia menemukan air mata di pipi beserta sisa mimpi yang membuat dada kembali terasa sesak.


**Rindu**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**[warn: hurtnya nggak terlalu terasa, agaknya]**

**DLDR?**

**~o~**

Badai menerjang Yokohama sejak jam 10 malam tadi, dan hingga sekarang belum berhenti. Waktu kini menunjukan pukul setengah 2 pagi, kala Kyouka tiba-tiba terbangun. Gadis itu beranjak duduk ketika menyadari bahwa badai di luar sana belum berhenti. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa kembali tidur.

Gadis itu sedikit meraba wajahnya ketika merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sepotong memori soal mimpi yang tadi datang menghampiri kembali terbayang dalam benak.

"_Kyouka ..."_

Kyouka ingat dalam mimpi tadi, suara ibunya. Ibunya yang dahulu sangat baik, dan terkadang suka menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

_Ah, dalam mimpi tadi, ibunya juga memeluknya. _

Mengingat mimpi yang sedemikian membawanya kembali ke dalam ingatan masa kecil membuat dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Kyouka menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menunduk. Sesuatu kembali turun dari maniknya yang tiba-tiba memburam, mengalir melewati pipinya yang sedikit pucat tanpa sadar.

"Kyouka-_chan_– e-eh, ada apa?!" suara pintu yang digeser diiringi seseorang yang memanggilnya—meski diakhiri teriakan lantaran terkejut—membuat Kyouka sedikit mendongak. Begitu tersadar, di depannya sudah ada Atsushi yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kenapa?" Kyouka balas bertanya dengan nada lirih sekaligus bingung.

"K-kamu menangis ..." perkataan pemuda yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu membuat Kyouka seketika meraba pipinya lagi.

"Kyouka-_chan_ kenapa?" Atsushi bertanya sekali lagi. Antara lembut dan khawatir bersatu padu dalam pertanyaan tersebut.

Kyouka diam. Kepala kembali ditundukan, beserta gelengan yang membuat Atsushi semakin merasa tidak yakin.

"Kyouka-_chan_ ..." Atsushi mengusap kepala Kyouka pelan. "Ada apa? Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Kyouka menggeleng lagi.

"Atau badai di luar terasa menakutkan?"

Lagi, gelengan yang didapat sebagai jawaban—lagipula konyol juga pertanyaan itu, karena nampak jelas Kyouka bukan gadis kecil yang takut dengan badai dan segala macam di dalamnya.

"Lalu ... kenapa?"

Untuk sementara tidak ada yang bicara. Hanya badai yang mengamuk di luar sana yang mengisi kekosongan.

"_Nee_ ..."

Atsushi menoleh. "Ya?"

"Apa menangis karena rindu itu ... hal yang wajar?" pertanyaan dari Kyouka membuat Atsushi sejenak mengerjap. Tak lama, pemuda pengguna kekuatan _Beast Beneath the Moonlight _itu tersenyum tipis.

"Wajar, kok ..." ucapnya pelan. "Memangnya ... Kyouka-_chan_ rindu dengan siapa?"

"... Ibuku," jawab Kyouka pelan.

Atsushi terdiam.

Ia masih ingat soal ibu Kyouka—berkas milik pemerintah yang entah kenapa bisa berada dalam sebuah kapal kosong di pelabuhan itu menjelaskan semuanya. Bagian soal _Yasha Shirayuki_ yang membunuh kedua orang tua Kyouka demi menyelamatkan sang anak juga masih Atsushi ingat.

"Ibuku ... suka memelukku ..." Kyouka berkata lagi, membuat lamunan Atsushi barusan terbuyar. "Pelukannya hangat ... hangat sekali. Aku nyaris lupa karena sudah lama tidak merasakannya ..."

Atsushi masih diam, menatap manik biru Kyouka yang kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Di Port Mafia dulu, ada _Anee-san_, tapi dia tidak seperti Ibu ..."

Ozaki Kouyou memang baik pada Kyouka, namun ada banyak hal yang membuatnya jelas berbeda. Kyouka tidak bisa menganggap wanita eksekutif itu sebagai ibunya.

"Aku rindu ibuku ..." dari sini, Kyouka mulai terisak. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk. "Aku rindu pelukannya ..."

Iris sebiru langit malam itu sedikit terkejut kala tubuhnya mendapati sebuah pelukan. Kyouka melirik sedikit, lantas menemukan Atsushi sedang memeluknya dengan dagu diletakan di atas kepala.

"Maaf kalau tidak sehangat pelukan ibumu ..." Atsushi berujar pelan, membuat dada Kyouka terasa semakin sesak.

Gadis itu akhirnya benar-benar menangis, meloloskan semuanya dalam pelukan Atsushi yang terasa hangat pada subuh itu.

**~end~**

**Halo hai, saya balik :'v**

**Jadi ... ini bisa dibilang bentuk pelampiasan saya **

**Iya, jam setengah 2 pagi pas mau tidur tiba-tiba saya nangis gegara kangen dipeluk seseorang (/alah cengeng kao Vir), kemudian abis mulai tenang dan idung udah dikasih inhaler flu biar gak mampet pas tidur, kebayanglah sosok Kyouka dan akhirnya saya gak jadi tidur (yang terakhir itu mohon jangan ditiru kalo semisal kalian bangun jam 6 pagi tanpa ada tidur lagi setelahnya).**

**Saya kangen sama **_**ano hito**_**. Udah lama gak dipeluk sama **_**dia**_**, terakhir setahun lalu kalo gak salah (ato dua tahun? Eh saya kapan sih pindah ke Samarinda? Duh pikun dasar) (tapi perbedaannya di sini, **_**dia**_** masih hidup, di suatu tempat di Balikpapan yang saya gak kenal lokasinya /har har/) /jangan curhat di sini Vir /auto digebukin**

**Dah, berhubung idung udah mulai pedes gegara inhalernya kuat sangad dan mataku udah ngantuk lagi (padahal ini dipublish siang ato sorenya abis diedit, dasar), jadi saya pamit undur diri. Mari kita ketemu lagi lain waktu :D**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
